Taming of the Otaku
by the son of duress
Summary: Kaname is shocked when Sagara disapears after thier emotional farewell at the end of the Gauron incident. As she falls into depression, her friends try to cheer her up...but will Sagara return? And is there more going on than anyone is aware of...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own, don't get anything, so don't sue.

Taming of the Otaku Chapter 1

It has been a month, Kaname thought. It's been a month since Sousuke had defeated Gauron on board the De Danan and saved both herself and Tessa, the young captain of the De Danan who was also a 'Whispered' like Kaname. Since she had returned to Japan, she had been shocked that news had not spread, despite the danger Gauron had posed to the civilized world. No-one had heard of the brave men and women of the De Danan, who had risked their lives, not for fame, but for the good of the world, especially a certain young Sergeant.

Kaname felt very alone as she walked to school without the comforting presence of Sousuke trailing her and protecting her. She felt vulnerable, and she slowly began realizing how secure she had felt with Sousuke around to protect her. Kaname wasn't the only one to miss Sousuke, on the very first day when she returned to school, everyone was asking her where was Sousuke.

"Where's Sousuke, Kane?" asked Kaname's best friend Kyoko.

"There were all sorts of rumours flying around when you and Sousuke disappeared on the same day, especially after he invited you to that fancy island," Said Ren calmly.

"Come on, you can tell us everything, what did you two get up too?" Mizuki said snidely.

"I don't know why that stupid military otaku isn't here!" snapped Kaname, angry at herself that she had to lie about it, "I was visiting my family in America, 'cause my little sister had an accident and wanted to see me!"

Her friends looked at each other. They had all been certain that something was going on between the two, however much Kaname denied it. Most of the school believed the two were a couple and the fact that Kaname denied it so vehemently only raised more suspicions

"So, you were in America, looking after your sister?" Kyoko asked slyly.

Kaname felt rotten for having to lie to her best friends, "Yeah that's right"

"So you didn't spend the time with a certain handsome otaku?" Mizuki demanded

"Look I don't where the idiot otaku Rambo went, but I'm thankful that he isn't here! Now we can finally get some peace and quiet around here," Kaname said grumpily, "Ja Ne!" she said before stomping off.

Her friends looked at each other worriedly. Kaname was taking Sagara's absence harder than she let on, and they began talking about how to cheer her up.

"We should throw her a surprise party!" Mizuki declared after much discussion.

"Ara, ara, I don't know if that is a good idea," started Ren, "Where would we hold it?"

Mizuki's eyes glinted evilly, "Well, you know, aren't your parents leaving on a big business trip at the end of the month?"

Kyoko quickly jumped in, "Yeah, you were telling us about the big trip to Europe to meet important contractors' right?"

Ren looked at her two friends, "Well my mother is long gone, and she hasn't lived with me and father for a long time. My father is going on a trip that is true, he has some…business to attend to," Ren didn't want to admit that her father was a yakuza boss.

"There we have it!" said Kyoko excitedly.

"We hold the party at Ren's place, neh?" Mizuki crammed in.

"Wait a moment please!" started Ren

"Don't you want to cheer up Kaname?" Mizuki demanded.

"We'll clean everything up, I promise!" Kyoko chimed in, sincerity shining from her eyes.

"Ara, ara, then I guess its okay," Ren said, she would just need to think of an explanation for the yakuza guys that hung around her house all the time.

"Yosh! Operation 'Cheer Up Kane-chan has started!" Kyoko exclaimed.

Ren and Mizuki sweat-dropped, "She's really into this, isn't she?" they asked one another.

The council to cheer up Kaname quickly expanded in members, Kazama was the first pick; he knew where to get the fire-works and good pyrotechnics at any time. Ono D was drafted because his parents owned a liquor store, and he was able to get a couple of bottles of alcohol of his parents, as well as soft-drinks and juice for everyone. Ren dealt with the food, as she was a more than capable cook; after all she had to cook for her father and all his yakuza members regularly although she got help from Kyoko. Mizuki spread the word throughout the class. Soon all the preparations were complete, and all that was left was waiting until the venue was clear to move in all the decorations that the class had put together for their Class Rep.

Kaname was oblivious of all these things going on in the background; she was too far gone in her own private misery. Slowly school adjusted to life without its most destructive student. Some students said that the school was a lot more peaceful without Sousuke and all his otaku ways although most students thought that school was not as interesting without Sousuke and his strange habits. Stories of his disruptive talents and tendencies soon became legendary throughout the school and everyone had their own little story to add, like when Sousuke had attempted to increase school security by running thorough strip searches and how quickly Kaname had ended that particular idea when she had sent him flying with a fearsome blow of her halisen. Or the time when Sousuke had brought a fully loaded CAWS(1) to school to test out a new ammunition on the roof, and how could anyone forget the incident with the cloth-eating bacterial agent? With every story Sagara's exploits were exaggerated and built upon until some stories became so unbelievable that the new students believed Sagara to be a school legend or something of the like.

Slowly, as the school adjusted to life without Sagara, bullying began to resurface as a problem, something that Sagara had been very efficient in combating in his own blunt and direct way. With the threat of Sagara hanging over their heads, bullies had become model students after they had an encounter with Sagara when he caught them trying to get lunch money out of someone. His demonstrations of proper interrogation techniques had sent the bullies cowering. Now that he wasn't around again, the bullies felt liberated and immediately began a campaign of terror and violence to see who could fit Sagara's shoes. The school council was hard-pressed to keep the tide at bay, and it was only with help from … and the karate club that a semblance of order was kept around the school.

While all of this was happening, Kaname kept to herself, too busy worrying about Sagara and Mithril to put any effort or feeling in her everyday life.


	2. Chapter 2

Taming of the Otaku

Chapter 2

The date of Kaname's surprise party inched closer and closer, although none involved could imagine the surprises that would follow. Preparations were completed; recipes and invitations decided, although no-one had come up with an idea of how to get Kaname over to Ren's house. Everyone agreed that Ren couldn't just ask Kaname, she had been turning down everyone's offers of company and going home as soon as the bell rang for the end of school. When she was home, she wouldn't answer her phone or open the door.

Ideas were bounced back and forth throughout the days leading up to the event, but it was Ono D's joke that leads to the answer to their problems.

"Hmph," he had muttered after another dud idea, "It's probably easier to kidnap the Prime Minister of Japan!"

He girls around him had looked at him like he had grown another head.

"What did you just say?" Kyoko had asked thoughtfully.

"I said it is probably easier to kidnap the Prime Minister of Japan," Ono D had repeated, still unaware of the idea that the girls had drawn out of his bad joke.

Mizuki grinned broadly, "Our problems are solved, we know how to get her to the party!"

Ono D looked around confused, "Did I miss something?"

"You had a stroke of genius and you don't even realize it?" Kazama asked amazed.

"What stroke of genius?" Ono D asked, completely confused,

"The only problem is who can do it in this class…" Kyoko started.

"I know some people who will be able to help," Ren said, thinking of the member's of her father's yakuza group that she could talk into doing what was needed.

"Excellent! Now everything is set!" Mizuki said excitedly.

"Could someone finally tell me what is going on?" Ono D asked plaintively as the group split up.

"Is that clear?" Ren asked the two yakuza men in front of her. One was a literal giant, towering over Ren and hugely built. Scars criss-crossed his face, and one of his eyes was lazy and kept on wandering around. Despite his appearance, intelligence gleamed in his eyes. His partner was the opposite in every way. Short, wiry and with a permanent smirk on his face, he lounged insolently in front of Ren.

"Hai, hai, Ojou-chan," the little yakuza said mockingly.

The huge yakuza growled, and the little one cringed slightly. The big man then turned his attention to Ren, "We will escort Chidori-dono back here, and will not allow her to do otherwise, and we will also not hurt Chidori-dono in any way. Is that correct, Ojou-sama?"

"Hai, that is correct. I thank you for performing this task for me," Ren said politely, inclining her head, indicating for the men to go. They bowed respectfully and left without a word.

Ren's father appeared from a shadow. "It is inspiring to see that you have my men already swayed. They obey you like they obey me," he noted, pride evident in his voice.

"They serve me only because I am your daughter, oto-sama" Ren said modestly.

"Nonsense, I can see that the group will be on good hands when I retire, knowing that you will lead the group into it's next generation."

Ren bowed respectfully, and left without saying anything.

"We don't need to worry about a way to get Kaname to the event," Ren whispered secretly into Kyoko's ear.

"How did you manage that?" Kyoko asked intrigued.

"I know some people…" Ren said softly.

"Hey, what are you guys whispering about?" Kaname asked striding up to Ren and Kyoko.

Both girls immediately sweat dropped and looked slightly bashful. "Nothing, Kana-chan, we were just talking about a little something that we were going to do on the weekend!" Kyoko lied quickly.

"Ah, is that all? Why are you being so secretive about it, along with Mizuki right?" Kaname asked piercingly.

"Ahhh… eto…" Kyoko began.

"Do you wish to join us, Kaname?" Ren asked innocently.

Kaname watched the two of them for a few more moments, "Sorry, got plans," she said shortly.

"_Liar!_" Both girls thought, although neither said it aloud.

"Well that's a shame, because you've been ignoring us lately, Kana-chan!" Kyoko said.

"Huh? I have?" Kaname said distractedly. Looking at Kyoko's worried face, she sighed, "I'm sorry I've just got a lot on my mind at the moment," she tried to offer as an apology.

Kyoko looked sly, "Anything to do with a certain military otaku we know?"

"No!" Kaname said furiously, although she was blushing, she quickly stamped off.

"What do you think captain?" Kyoko asked in mock seriousness.

"Very suspicious!" Mizuki answered in the same mock seriousness.

"Baka," Kaname muttered under her breath before continuing with the lesson.

That evening as Kaname walked home, lost in thought, thinking about a certain military otaku and what he was doing, she didn't notice the van that rumbled along behind her until a hand emerged from the darkness and pulled her into the interior of the van. Her cry for help was cut off by a large hand, she stiffened in fright as she heard a rough voice, "Don't struggle and we won't do anything to you." Kaname stopped her frantic kicking. _'I always relied on Sagara to help me when I was in such situations…now I can't even protect myself!'_ Kaname thought miserably as she was blindfolded and gagged. As the van drove off, no one heard the dull thump as something landed on the roof. A dark figure in fatigues latched onto the roof and held on tightly.

Meanwhile all of her classmates were awe-struck by their surroundings. None of them had ever been at Ren's house before, and they were amazed by their surroundings.

"I feel like I've been teleported back to old Japan!" Kyoko said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, it reminds me of Kenshin!" Kazama said just as enthusiastically.

"Oi! We're not here to marvel at Ren's house, let's get the tables set up!" Miyuki said irritably.

"There is no need, I can get some people to take care of that," Ren said softly. She clapped her hands and yakuza appeared from nowhere and set up the tables quickly. Her friends looked at her amazed.

"A…a….are those…ya…ya…yakuza?" Kazama stammered.

Ren looked around puzzled. "No, these are just the servants," she replied non-ruffled.

Her classmates looked at the 'servants' noticing the large number of scars, bruises and sun-glasses. _'Servants? Those are yakuza, just like in the movies!'_ all of her class mates thought, sweat dropping.

"Wait…" Miyuki started, but was silenced as all of the 'servants' stopped their tasks and glared at her. Faced with the glares, Miyuki quailed, "Sorry, it was nothing…" Grunting, the 'servants' went back to their tasks.

Ren looked at her watch, "If my men are on schedule, Kaname should arrive in three minutes, get into your positions," she commanded softly. Without a noise the yakuza disappeared as quickly as they had arrived, and the members of her class, except for Kyoko, Mizuki and Ren all hid in various parts of the room. Soon the class members could hear the sound of a car approaching.

"That must be them," Ren said clinically.

"Ano, Ren-san?" Kyoko asked timidly.

"Yes?"

"The people who picked up Kana-chan, they haven't done anything to her have they?"

"Of course not, I told sternly told them that under no circumstances were they to do anything to Kaname, except bring her here."

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?"

"Ah…no reason, no reason."


End file.
